galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
FROM inthaneelf
RE: your galactic chronicles stories - FROM inthaneelf TO You Show Details Frominthaneelf To'[[Vanessa Ravencroft] smile, thank you for all that information, it will take me a few days (am trying to catch up on e-mail) but will definitely take a look at it all, *grins* I must say I love partner, a combo lap dog and cosmic catastrophe (for those he doesn't like) wrapped up in one, lol! one of my RPG's, palladium rifts, has something called a Cosmo-Knight, and the fury hounds sort of remind me of them, they can literally fly up and punch a capital starship in the nose, and have a good chance of winning! look forward to all your doing and will do! and thank you for your reply especially, just as you folks (the authors) feel appreciated when you get mail, someone like me, who has written numbers of messages to authors, also love to see your replies (or at least I do!) since I do space age (mainly) RPG's if you need an idea, and draw a blank, throw the need my direction, I would love to assist, smile and no mention need be made, I would know, my wife would, and that would be good enough. take care and awaiting your next post, inthaneelf, *walking inthanely off into the sunset*, "oh, it's the other way?", "Oh well, I think I'll go thisswitchwichaway"! - Inthane • Author: The Scilore Dimension, book 1; "Dragons Pyire" a fan fiction Palladium© based RPG • "do not mess in the affairs of dragons! for you are crunchy, and go good with barbecue sauce!" - Draconous Cerulean, Lord of war Scilore Dimension -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Vanessa Ravencroft mailto:vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com Sent: Monday, July 15, 2013 10:25 PM To: a crazy elf Subject: Re: your galactic cronicales stories - Hi thank you for reading and sending me such a nice feedback. Yes I am going tofinish the series. I am currently working on a rewrite. (you can find the progress at: http://www.fictionpress.com/u/539273/Vanessa-Ravencroft As for the Role playing part : http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/The_History_of_the_Galactic_Chronicles_and_how_it_came_to_be maybe that will be interesting to you. If you like to find "missing information" there is my wiki : http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Galnet_Data_Base. Well no, there isn't an opps but a deleted story. But I am redoing the Numbering system along with the rewrite..;-) Thanks again for reading and commenting. Yours VR From: FineStories Feedback <[mailto:feedback@finestories.com feedback@finestories.com> To: vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com Sent: Tuesday, July 16, 2013 5:37 AM Subject: your galactic cronicales stories - Message from: hello, ok, I like your series, I love the way you can make them live and breath, even if some of them don't really breath, the whole thing has a good ring and thrill to it, I am only hoping, after reading the last two incomplete stories that your going to finish them? you have a great story line, two cross related stories (well more than that if you count the internal stories) and a great line of races in a dynamic universe. I'm a role playing game writer and I could take some lessons from your universe! please, finish it and please go back and fill in the missing information of the stories. one last note, I think... you have an oops in your numbering, unless there is a book missing as of yet, the roman numeration of book 3, 4 and five seem off I think three being III, not IV (that's four) and on from that point. hope to find that you have added stuff soon, inthaneelf [[Category:Watercooler] Category:Stories-Online